Única
by ioakane19
Summary: En una linda mañana Akane esta cocinando y discute con Ranma¿Porqué Akane esta llorando tan intensamente?¿Qué hará Ranma para conseguir su perdón?¿Por qué esta discución no es igual a las demás? Mi primer One-Shot.


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno este es mi primer one-shot que hago.Y ya terminado lo pongo acá,antes de que me arrepienta o algo xD.

Se lo dedico a las Chicas del Foro SgTeam,gracias por ayudarme a animarme para poder escribir y publicar no como el otro que sigue bajo siete llaves, por sus palabras de ánimo(ojis), las de amenaza, por esas horas en el chat donde me daban consejos y todo xD y muchas cosas má al final termine escribiendo jaja.

Los dejo leer tranquilos,a ver que les parece.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

_** Única**_

La mañana que comenzaba lucía esplendorosa, un sol radiante adornaba toda la casa y dentro de la cocina se escuchaba unos extraños sonidos, lograron despertar a cierto chico de la trenza quien despertó a causa de los golpeteos provenientes de la cocina. Inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una totalmente horrorizada, imaginándose a qué se debían esos extraños sonidos. Baja cautelosamente poniendo sus sentidos en guardia y como era de esperarse su intuición no lo engañaba Akane estaba preparando el desayuno. A decir verdad la cocina se había convertido en campo de batalla. Se acercó sigilosamente sin que su prometida se diera cuenta, observó lo que para ella suponía que eran unas galletas.

-creo que esta vez si me salieron bien-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que reflejaba el entusiasmo que sentía-¡Seguro que es así!-.

-Aaakkkanne ettoo, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo lo más nervioso intentando disimular

Estaba tan concentrado imaginando lo lindo que sería ver a todos comiendo el desayuno y disfrutando lo que cocinó, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ranma.

-¡aaaaahhhhhh tonto! Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así por la espalda_-¿será que va a comer lo que le cocine?_-casi me matas de un susto-.

-Ja ¿Yo matarte_?-¿Qué le digo? Mejor soy sincero- ¡_Y tú que me quieres intoxicar con tu comida!-

En ese momento se podía sentir un aura rojiza rodeando a la menor de las Tendo; eso era suficiente... ya no necesitaba saber nada más para darse cuenta de que la había hecho enojar.

-¡MI COMIDA NO ES TOXICA y aparte son galletas! - _siempre es lo mismo, no es capaz de probarlas y ya me critica,_ pensó intentando controlar sus nervios _– _Además ni siquiera lo has probado-.

-para que probarlos, si ya sé a simple vista que no se pueden comer-.

-prueba una y dime si son incomibles-_Tonto,Tonto como se a atreve_- ¿O es que eres cobarde?-lo retó.

-no tengo hambre y no me quiero arriesgar_-¿Cómo la esquivo?-_además hace poco que me recupero de la ultima vez que cocinaste-dijo disimuladamente.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!- espetó mientras le mantenía una mirada que expresaba que en cualquier momento lo mandaría a volar sino se retractaba-

-yo no soy insensible, soy realista. Eres tú la que no acepta que no sabes cocinar-_Prefiero decirle la verdad a morir envenenado-¡_Acéptalo! Nunca cocinarás como Shampoo, Ukio y Kodachi ellas son mejores que tú en muchos sentidos, son más femeninas, delicadas y además... –

Fue interrumpido por su linda prometida -¡RANMAAA, ENTONCES VETE CON ELLAS!-lo dijo con toda su ira mandándolo a volar al otro extremo de Nerima.

Sin decir nada simplemente se fue cabizbaja hasta su habitación, esta no era una pelea más para ella. Estaba cansada de ser humillada y no lo soportaría más. No quería dar explicaciones a la familia, así que solo bajaría para desayunar. Por una vez la ellos había decidido observar desde lejos y no intervenir,algo les decía que no les convenía hacer algún comentario.

Todos en la mesa permanecían desayunando en silencio, en uno que incomodaba ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que Akane terminará enojados con ellos. Por la expresión que tenía se veía que no soportaría a nadie que mencionase a su prometido. Pero Nabiki miraba con cierta incredulidad al resto de la familia, era normal que ellos pelearan, no sabía por qué se preocupaban si pasaba a menudo.

–Akane, no sé porque estas así si después Ranma vendrá y te pedirá disculpas- lo dijo sin ningún arrepentimiento y muy segura de sus palabras- además de que sabemos que lo perdonarás. Ella no sabía que responder estaba pensando lo que había escuchado y era cierto, siempre perdonaba a Ranma.

-Poco me importa las disculpas de él, así que no sé porque dices eso-contraatacó observancdola retadoramente, dejando claro que no quería hablar del tema. Pero Nabiki sabía que no la podía engañar, así que siguió mirándola inquisidoramente, demostrándole que sabía la verdad.

-¡Además él puede hacer lo que quiera no me importa!- decía mientras Golpeaba la mesa solo quería estar sola.

-porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil Ranma-dijo en un susurro, sintiendo las piernas desfallecer y cayendo inevitablemente sentada contra la puerta, esas palabras la habían herido en lo profundo del alma. Sabía que no era la mejor cocinera, pero por qué tenía que recordarle a sus perfectas prometidas, es que no se daba cuenta que solo cocinaba para él... las lágrimas no podían aguantar más y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un llanto desolado.-Esta vez no será igual que las otras veces, estoy cansada de que me humilles y que me compares con tus perfectas prometidas- Cada palabra que pronunciaba hacía que más lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

En esta ocasión no sé si podré perdonarte, aunque tienes razón en lo que dijiste, no hay nada que perdonar. Pero a pesar de eso sentía un vació en su corazón.

Lo sabía, él no la amaba, le dolía en el alma aceptar que eso fuera verdad, se sentía una tonta, sabia que era inevitable que él prefiriera a algunas de sus otras prometidas —lo mejor será olvidarme de él, capaz me haga bien ir a dar una vuelta... sí, lo mejor será eso, tengo que pensar en que pasará a partir de ahora que sé que Ranma no me quiere. — Siempre fui una tonta por no querer aceptarlo, estaba claro que no me quería.

Pasado un rato cuando sintió que las lágrimas no podía salir más, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir llorando, decidió que lo mejor era ir a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar... y aclarar sus ideas.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas y situarse a reflexionar en lo ocurrido había decido que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, ya estaba atardeciendo y parecía que comenzaría a llover, y no quería preocupar a su familia... aunque sabía que Kasumi guardaría el secreto, era mejor regresar.

***

Vemos a una chica pelirroja caminando hacia el Dojo Tendo maldiciendo a cierta joven peli-azul. La gente se queda observándolo a medida que avanza -¡Quién se piensa que es, estúpida marimacho!-_¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así?¡Porque no entiende que no sabe cocinar!_-Niña boba, cuando lo logrará entender de una vez por todas- Solo espero llegar a casa de una vez, no doy más del cansancio... Además no entiendo porque se enoja si solo le dije la verdad.

En realidad no le importaba que lloviera le daba igual, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por tanto llorar manteniendo una sonrisa fingida, pensando en lo lindo que había sido imaginar que él la amaba. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia casa, siendo mojada levemente por las gotas que comenzaban a caer.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse un baño y luego ir por algo de comida. Después de la larga caminata que hizo para volver estaba exhausto. Pasado un rato se dio cuenta que su prometida no estaba en la casa, por lo que salió a buscarla a pesar de estar lloviendo.

Regresó empapado para ver si su prometida había regresado, ya que se encontraba muy preocupado por ella aunque le costará admitirlo _¿Dónde estarás metida Akane? Espero que no le haya pasado nada... _

De repente se dio cuenta que había llegado al dojo Tendo y apresuradamente entró para tener noticias de Akane.

-¿Kasumi llego Akane?- dijo con un tono esperanzador, en esos momentos no le importaba estar convertido en chica.

-No, Ranma todavía no llego... pero no te preocupes de seguro se quedó en casa de una amiga al ver que llovía, ya verás como llama en un rato para avisarnos -dijo sonriente como de costumbre, y dándole una tetera que tenía en la mano.—se ve que te preocupas mucho por ella—observó provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del oji-azul que evadía su mirada—solo creó que deberías ser un poco más sincero con ella y contigo—comentó dejando al chico de coleta rojo como un tomate. Se marchó a seguir con los quehaceres de las casa.

Continuaba pensando en lo que le dijo Kasumi, capaz tenía razón, debería ser sincero con ella... _Que estoy pensando, es obvio que ella no me quiere siempre me golpea, no es nada amable conmigo… pero esta cuando la necesito. A pesar de todas nuestras peleas ella nunca me ha dejado solo, creo que Nabiki por una vez dijo algo verdadero... Akane debe estar molesta por lo que le dije hoy a la mañana, y sí solamente cocina para mí. _Ante este pensamiento se sonrojó, dejando en claro que era verdad, ella cocinaba únicamente para él, ahora solo debería encontrarla y pedirle disculpas.

Estaba lloviendo y el oji-azul estaba preocupado por su prometida, Kasumi le había dicho que salió hace un rato a caminar pero todavía no volvía. — Tendré que ir a buscarla de vuelta — dijo pensativo. Sabia que por alguna razón ella estaba muy triste según lo que se le escapo a Kasumi-¿Dónde estarás Akane? Mejor agarro un paraguas y voy a buscarte-.

-Hasta que al fin irás a buscarla cuñadito-dijo Nabiki en un tono serio.

Ranma que no la había visto se sobresalto, pero estaba esperando a que continuará, por su tono de voz no se trataba de algo bueno

—Solo espero que no la lastimes más—dijo directamente.

Ranma seguía quieto, sin entender nada.

-No sé de que me hablas-dijo lo más tranquilo, intentando disimular sus nervios, aunque sin saber por qué lo sentía. Hablar de ese tema lo ponía nervioso—además yo no le he hecho nada a esa tonta marimacho. —

Nabiki que seguía apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observaba incrédula a Ranma... como no pudiera darse cuenta de lo obvio, debería darle una ayuda a su cuñadito y así podría sacar algo de provecho.

Suspiró tendré que ser lo más clara posible con él, sino seguirán peleados con Akane y eso no me conviene.

— ¿En realidad amas a Akane?— Ésta era una pregunta que realmente no se la esperaba, así que al escucharla se quedo instantáneamente de piedra y se puso todo colorado. Sabía que Nabiki no andaría con vueltas pero no pensó que fuera tan directa.

—Ettoo... yo no sé de hablas—dijo mirando de costado intentando disimular su ahora sonrojo y pensando la manera de cambiar de tema.

—Si no es así no entiendo porque te pones tan nervioso y estas sonrojado Ranma—dijo Nabiki sonriendo así lograr un avance, _esto será más dificil de lo que _pensé. Pero bueno ya que veo que realmente no la ama, no te importará saber por qué Akane esta molesta contigo, además de que no piensa perdonarte tan fácilmente—diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones para irse, cuando fue detenida por Ranma que la miraba impaciente.

—Dime lo que sabes—pronuncio mirándola decisivamente.

—Akane esta enojada contigo por la discusión que tuvieron a la mañana, creo que se dio cuenta que no la AMAS—dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

La cara de Ranma no podía salir del asombro. Cuando logró asimilar lo que había escuchado continuó

— ¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio?— preguntó pensando en el posible dolor a su bolsillo.

—No te preocupes cuñadito, por esta vez es cortesía de al casa. Pero un consejo: tendrás que pensar bien lo que le dirás a Akane... ella esta muy dolida, y si en verdad la quieres demuéstraselo— finalizo y se fue, para dejar pensativo a Ranma.

Había decidido que lo mejor era ir al dojo, después de estar toda la tarde fuera de casa necesitaba pensar y el único lugar donde no la encontrarían por un rato sería el dojo. Allí dentro se sentó en el medio apoyada contra la pared, flexionando las piernas y apoyando su cabeza entre éstas, intentando evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Permaneció en silencio, el cual en esos momentos se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Pasado un rato de buscarla desesperadamente por los lugares conocidos, pensó que tendría que revisar cada parte de la casa comenzando por su habitación, la cocina, el tejado... ya casi habiendo terminado, se dió cuenta que el único lugar que le faltaba por mirar era el dojo. Con una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo se iba acercando, _espero encontrarte_ suspiró _sino estas acá ¿Dónde te habrás metido? Sí es verdad lo que me dijo Nabiki, yo etto debería... _ante aquel pensamiento se sonrojo levemente, lo mejor sería entrar y sacarse las dudas.

Ella que estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el oji-azul la miraba desde la puerta. Observándola ahí tan indefensa, desprotegida, le producía ternura, pero ahí estaba esa mirada triste con los ojos hinchados demostrando que había llorado por un largo rato, siendo él el culpable de todo, se sentía de lo peor.

No sabia como debía hablarle ni lo que le tenía que decir, solo estaba seguro que él mismo había comprobado que Nabiki tenía razón... y tenía que hacerle entender que era la única, su única prometida, a la que amaba y siempre amaría. Desde que había cruzado la puerta la miraba fijamente con sus ojos hipnotizantés y al sentirla no pudo evitar posar los ojos en la puerta, para ver que su prometido caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

Ahí estaba él con esa mirada que le iluminaba el alma y conseguía hacerle olvidar de todos los problemas, como si fuera la última vez que se veían. Se miraban tiernamente intentando grabar la mirada del otro en su mente.

Cuando el oji-azul finalmente había llegado hasta el lugar donde estaba, y se sentó para quedar enfrente fue cuando despertó de aquella ensoñación y volvió a tener esa mirada triste... había llegado el momento, tenían que hablar, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos podía comenzar, era como si el silencio transmitiera todo lo que tenían que decirse.

—Ehh Akane ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?—preguntó cabizbajo, no se atrevía a mirarla. No sabía como tocar el tema y tampoco estaba muy seguro. Todavía mantenía algunas dudas, lo mejor sería empezar por preguntas simples.

—No es tu problema, además no creo que te importe— dijo enojada mirando de costado, lo único que quería era salir de ahí _tonto, tonto, tonto no sé que quieres hablar. Todo ya esta bastante claro._

— ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, marimacho?— Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapo la boca rápidamente. _Otra vez hable de más, seguro que esta más enojada. _

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de la peli-azul era que él tenía razón, _ya no quedan más dudas. Él en realidad no me amo nunca, no me ama, ni nunca me amará. — _Tienes razón, quien quisiera preocuparse por alguien como yo— por dentro sentía que le dolía el alma, pero era hora de aceptarlo.

—Lo siento Akane, yo en realidad no quise decir eso— dijo arrepentido, recordando el motivo por el cual al buscaba.

—En realidad no importa Ranma, esta bien solo fuiste sincero— su voz sonaba tan dolida que logró estremecerlo. — Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir. —Diciendo esto se levantó lentamente para irse, cuando sintió una mano que la detenía.

—Etto Akane, yo tengo que decirte algo importante— pronunció con un tono que demostraba su nerviosismo— Por favor espera—.

La peli-azul asintió levemente, no sabía lo que quería decirle pero no podía negarse ante esos ojos penetrantes que la observaban fijamente.

Se miraban fijamente intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro, por alguna razón las palabras se negaban a salir. Sabía que era necesario aclararlo antes de que malinterpretara su silencio, pero no podía dejar de verla y pensar y pensar que hacer para que ella le creyera.

Las miradas se habían vuelto intensas por parte de ambos, él intentaba demostrarle a través de sus ojos todo el amor que sentía, que solo ella podía producirle. Era hipnotizante ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse, decidido se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios... Estaba ansioso de hacerlo, varias veces se había imaginado como sería besarla, y este era el momento adecuado.

Akane por su parte no podía creer lo que veía, levemente sonrojada cerro los ojos._ Él me va a besar... yo ehh. _Cualquier pensamiento fue dejado atrás al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentí que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho hasta que sintió mover los labios de él con una ternura y amor incomprensible. Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de la cintura de ella, acercándola levemente.

Ya no importaba si él no la quería, aquello era maravilloso y pensaba disfrutarlo. Así que tímidamente correspondió al beso, sintiendo todo el amor que él le podía transmitir. Posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma con un leve sonrojo. Él por su parte no podía creer como se había animado, pero no se sentía arrepentido aquello era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Ambos se sentían en el paraíso, pero lentamente se fueron separando para mirarse fijamente. No había más palabras que decir, ese beso había transmitido todo lo que ambos sentían, no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que ambos se amaban, y que cualquier duda que alguna vez tuvieron fue olvidada.

Perduraba ese silencio tan característico de ambos, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Siempre has sido la única— dijo sonriendo bobamente, _Mi linda Akane. _No podía dejar de sonreír, con esas sonrisas que a él le encantaban. Era cierto que se lo había demostrado pero se sentía muy bien oírlo y nunca se cansaría.

—Tú también—dijo acercándole para darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, siendo inevitable que su prometido sonriera más embobadamente.

Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano, y se sentaron en la entrada del dojo abrazados disfrutando de la hermosa noche. Por mucho tiempo habían negado su amor, ahora solo querían aprovechar el tiempo juntos... luego pensarían lo que les dirían a sus familias. Era tanta la felicidad de ambos que no se percataron de que alguien los estaba observando, y tampoco escucharon los ruidos del flash.

—Ya verás cuñadito, haré un buen negocio con estas fotos—dijo con una sonrisa codiciosa. Tenía tiempo para pensar a que cantidad venderlas, lo mejor ahora era juntar más pruebas.

FIN.

**Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les parecio?Bueno espero realmente que les halla gustado. En realidad era la idea que tenia para un fic, pero por una cosa y otra nunca lo continue ni publiqué por lo que decidi hacerlo en un solo capi.

Muchas Gracias a Danny y a Gis,que me ayudarón con el texto y todo(ojis).

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido,amenazas,bombas,críticas...lo que sea^^.Muchas Gracias por leer :3.


End file.
